D'étranges nuits chez Freddy's
by LeaCroustichat
Summary: Une jeune fille accepte un étrange boulot de 5 nuits dans une pizzeria pour passez un long week-end loin d'un monde où rien ni personne ne l'attend. Mais ce boulot va se révéler être bien plus périlleux pour sa santé physique et sa santé mentale, dont la dernière est bien mal en point à cause d'un étrange homme violet. Sombre et trash, accrochez vous pour ces 5 nuits!
1. Premier jour et première nuit

**Oui une nouvelle fanfic! Bha quoi vous me trouvez bordélique? Et bah vous avez raison parce que je suis très bordélique sur mes fanfics (alors que je suis très organisée de base). J'ai eu cette idée hier parce que je me suis souvenue que Purple Guy était très sexy sur ses fanarts.**

 **Blague à part, cette histoire est plus sombre et trash que les précédentes donc si vous n'aimez pas, lisez pas.**

 **Journée 1:**

Une jeune fille s'avance vers cette fameuse pizzeria qui proposait un boulot de seulement cinq nuits. Elle entre dans le bâtiment et vois pleins d'enfants qui jouent avec de grands animatronics chantants et souriants sous la surveillance de leur parents et d'agents de sécurité. Elle s'approche du bureau du directeur et pose le papier indiquant la recherche de personnel pour ce fameux poste de cinq nuits.

-Quel âge ?

-16 ans.

-Vous êtes au lycée ? Vous vous êtes renseignée ?

-Oui pour les deux questions, je peux commencer dès ce soir ?

-Vous devez être la seule lycéenne qui ne profite pas de ce week-end de cinq jours. Mais je vous confie ce poste, voici votre uniforme. Je vais vous montrer votre lieu de travail ainsi que votre logement.

-Vous logez vos employés ?

-Certains oui, mais en ce moment personne n'est logé là bas car ils ont tous un lieu de vie qui leur est propre.

-Je vois...

Le directeur présenta une salle d'environ dix mètres carré muni d'une tablette reliée aux caméras de surveillance, d'un ventilateur visiblement en mauvais état, d'un téléphone fixe et couverts de posters de publicité de la pizzeria. Il lui indiqua ensuite la direction des appartements du personnel en lui donnant les clés avant de retourner travailler.

La jeune fille entra dans l'appartement qui lui était indiqué et ferma la porte à clé avant d'examiner son lieu de repos : une petite chambre avec un lit double, un salon/cuisine et une salle de bain avec baignoire et WC.

« Pas mal pour un bâtiment réservé aux employés. De toutes façons, je n'ai rien à faire pour ces prochains jours. »

Cette jeune fille se nomme Léa, elle va passer cinq nuits au Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. Et elle ne se doute absolument pas que rien ne va se passer comme prévu.

 **Nuit 1 :**

Léa s'est installée sur le fauteuil et remarque qu'une diode est allumée sur le fixe.

« Qui a bien pu laisser un message vocal ?... » Pensa-t-elle

Elle appuya sur le bouton et une voix masculine sortit du haut parleur.

 _Allô ? Je suis l'ancien gardien de nuit, je veux laisser un message à celui ou celle qui aura l'audace de postuler pour ce putain de job. En fait, les animatronics sont toujours actifs la nuit, ils sont dans une sorte de mode veille et ils sont assez flippants, du coup si ils voient quelqu'un, ils vont le prendre pour l'un des leur et essayer de le mettre dans un des anciens costumes. Le problème c'est qu'il y a déjà des exosquelettes dans les anciens costumes, donc on meurt écrasé quand ils referment le costume. Mais bon, sinon y a aucuns problèmes dans ce putain de boulot. Allez bonne chance !_

-Supeeeeer, et puis merde je m'en fous, personne ne m'attend nul part, j'ai plus rien à perdre. Dit elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la tablette et ne put s'empêcher d'observer sous toutes les coutures l'ours, le poulet, le lapin et le renard qui est caché dans la Pirate Cove.

-Après tout pourquoi pas...

Elle sortit du bureau et se dirigea dans le grand hall et s'assit sur une table, face à la scène et a attendu patiemment que les yeux des animaux s'illuminent. Ceux qui étaient sur la scène sont descendu et n'ont remarqué la présence de l'humaine qu'une fois qu'elle éternua à cause de la froideur des lieux et de l'hiver. Ils la regardèrent d'un air perplexe et le renard se planta face à elle.

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois un gardien aussi jeune et aussi surprenant. Dit-il

-Foxy le renard, Freddy l'ours, Bonnie le lapin et Chica le poulet. Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi vous êtes effrayants et en quoi vous êtes agressifs envers les gardiens.

-On ne les aimes pas, et puis ça détend un peu de faire souffrir des gens quand on doit supporter des gosses tout les jours. Répliqua Foxy

-Tu es d'ailleurs la première fille qui postule pour ce poste et surtout la première personne qui vient directement nous voir. Dit Chica avec une voix qui sous-entend des questions du pourquoi du comment elle était venue.

-Je n'ai aucuns amis, je m'entend mal avec ma famille et je n'ai rien à faire pour ce foutu week-end de cinq jours. Mais je pensai pas que ce serai aussi dangereux un job comme ça. Dire que j'avais senti un truc louche...

-Alors maintenant que tu sais pour nous, laisse-moi te dire un truc, tu ne peux pas démissionner de ton poste avant qu'il ait pris fin. Dit Freddy

-Donc mon but c'est de survivre cinq nuits. En fait je crois que je vous comprend.

-Tu nous comprend sur quoi ? Demanda Bonnie

-Que vous tuez des gens pour vous détendre. J'ai moi-même eux aussi de frapper ceux qui me font chier presque jusqu'à la mort. J'ai ce genre de pulsions.

-Des pulsions meurtrière ? Tu en as d'autre ? Demanda Foxy, visiblement intéressé.

-Oui, des pulsions suicidaires. Si ça vous chante, vous n'avez qu'à me tuer maintenant, je suis face à vous et je n'ai aucuns échappatoires. Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de me terminer là maintenant ?

Un blanc s'est imposé et finalement Freddy a enlacé Léa en prenant garde de ne pas lui écraser les côtes. N'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre de geste, Léa s'est crispée un instant puis s'est détendue, elle s'est même blottie contre Freddy.

-...tu pleure ? Demanda-t-il

Elle renifla et essuya ses larmes avant de se redresser.

-C'est juste que j'ai rarement reçu ce genre de preuves d'affections, du coup ça me touche un peu, et pour une fois je pleure.

Chica passa sa ''pâte'' dans son dos pour la consoler.

-Tu ne pleure jamais ? Demanda-t-elle

-Je retiens le plus possible mes émotions ma haine, ma tristesse et ma souffrance. J'ai tellement souffert quand j'ai montré ces faiblesses que je retiens tout en moi quitte à exploser violemment après. Je ne reçois que la haine et le mépris des autres lycéens et ça fait des années que mes parents, surtout mon père, ne m'ont manifesté leur amour à mon égard. Rien ni personne ne m'attend dans ce monde, alors pourquoi rester ?

Léa peinait à retenir ses sanglots et Bonnie et Chica entreprirent de la câliner pour la calmer. Léa se laissait aller et pleura pour la première fois depuis longtemps toutes les larmes de son corps. Quand elle s'arrêta, les animatronics étaient toujours autour d'elle, et même Foxy affichait une mine désemparée. Le visage très rouge, elle tenta de reprendre son air blasé habituel.

-Je pense qu'on va changer nos plans pour les cinq prochains jours, on va essayer de lui redonner le goût de vivre à cette gamine. Dit Freddy

Ce serai dommage qu'une gamine aussi jeune se suicide.

-J'ai seize ans, y a plein de jeunes de mon âge qui se tuent.

-Ouais mais toi on peut faire quelque chose pour remédier à ça. Répliqua Foxy.

-La nuit est presque terminée, on va te laisser un peu et on va réfléchir à ça pendant la journée. On va reprendre nos places, tu peux visiter le reste du restaurant si tu veux. Ajouta Bonnie

-Merci, merci du fond du cœur. Répondit Léa.

Les animaux reprirent leurs places et Léa remarqua un couloir qu'elle n'avait pas vu avant le début de la nuit. Elle s'engouffra dedans et tomba sur un salle contenant une version dorée de Freddy.

-Il est sympa pas vrai ce Golden Freddy ? Fit une voix grave et rauque derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et se retourna presque instantanément. Un homme, d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt était apparu dans son dos. Il portait le même uniforme qu'elle, il avait des cheveux violets attachés en queue basse assez désordonnée. En fait, tout son corps était violet, et il avait des yeux tout blanc, sans aucunes pupilles et semblait avoir des cernes. Il affichait un immense sourire assez glauque, mais ce qui perturbait vraiment Léa, c'était ses yeux, ils semblaient lire la moindre de ses émotions sur elle mais ne permettait en aucuns cas d'en lire la moindre chez lui.

-Qui êtes vous monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle un poil perturbée

-''Monsieur'', On me l'avait jamais sortit celui-la, autant que le vouvoiement ! Dit-il avec un petit rire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Hoo, rien de spécial, j'étais juste en train d'observer le nouveau gardien et je t'ai remarqué. Répondit-il avec une sorte de sourire gourmand.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez remarqué ? Demanda-t-elle, légèrement apeurée

-Appelle-moi Vincent. Et je t'ai remarqué toi Léa, une agréable et adorable petite chose avec qui je vais m'amuser durant les cinq, bientôt quatre prochains jours. Dit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

L'instinct de Léa lui hurle de partir en courant mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il lui barrerait la route.

-P-pourquoi tu le trouve sympa ce Golden Freddy ?

-Haaaa, il m'a aidé à tuer cinq gosses, le jour d'un anniversaire. Il n'y a pas d'exosquelette à l'intérieur, j'ai pu enfilé son costume et j'ai emmené quelques gosses dans une salle à part et je les ai butés.

Léa était choquée, pourquoi une telle révélation ? À quoi ça lui servait ?

-Pourquoi avoir dit ça ? Tu n'as aucuns remords ?

-Non aucuns, et c'était pour te prévenir, si tu tiens à ta vie, même si c'était visiblement pas le cas, que si tu me contrarie, tu saura à quoi t'attendre.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui mordit un peu la lèvre inférieure avant de partir.

-On se revoit ce soir, où plus tôt si tu préfère. Lança-t-il avec le même sourire.

Léa tomba à terre, choquée par tout les événements de cette nuit. La sonnerie de six heures retentit et elle se précipita dans son appartement pour se coucher, elle avait définitivement besoins de repos après tous ça.

 **Et boum, fin du chapitre 1!**

 **Laissez-moi un peu de temps pour commencer et finir le chapitre 2 ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2 Journée 2

**Et BIM! Un nouveau chapitre! Ouais je sais vous allez me traiter de sadique parce que je poste pas la nuit 2 mais il faut que vous compreniez une chose: SOYEZ PATIENTS. Et si vous êtes sages, je la posterais en fin de semaine, avant le week-end.**

 **Journée 2 :**

Léa dormait depuis six heures du matin et semblait ne pas vouloir se réveiller. Vers midi, Vincent entra dans l'appartement de Léa par la fenêtre. Malheureusement pour elle, la fenêtre de son appartement s'ouvrait facilement de l'extérieur. Le psychopathe se dirigea dans la chambre et découvrit Léa profondément endormie sur ses draps, encore dans son uniforme. Il s'approcha silencieusement d'elle et lui toucha le bras, remarquant qu'il était froid, il s'allongea à côté d'elle et la colla contre lui, la maintenant d'une main et caressant ses cheveux bruns et frisés encore attachés en queue de cheval. Il contempla le visage paisible de sa proie et sourit. Léa, qui dormait toujours, ressentit cette chaleur et l'appréciait grandement, ce qui la poussa à se coller à cette source de chaleur. Vincent, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se blottisse contre lui en enfouissant sa tête dans son torse, recula sa tête mais profita quand même de la situation, jusqu'à ce qu'une bosse apparaisse dans son boxer.

« Elle est plus attirante que prévu... » Pensa-t-il en tremblant un peu.

Les tremblements de l'homme violet réveillèrent Léa qui mit un petit moment pour se rendre compte de la position dans laquelle elle était.

-WAAAH PUTAIN ! Cria-t-elle

Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de l'intrus et tomba du lit, complètement choquée. Vincent, qui avait à peine senti le coup, se releva et saisi les poignets de Léa pour amener son visage à sa hauteur. Léa tremblait de peur et respirait très rapidement, elle tenta d'asséner d'autre coups à Vincent mais celui-ci bloquait son corps. Il prit fermement le menton de Léa dans l'une de ses mains et la força de le regarder.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Me violer ? Me pousser rapidement au suicide ? Demanda-t-elle avec énervement.

Son assaillant se mit à rire et continua de la maintenir.

-Te violer ? J'ai un minimum de fierté tout de même ! Je suis quand même déçu que tu me traite comme ça alors que je t'ai apporté de la chaleur. Dit-il avec un ton sarcastique.

Léa frissonna, elle avait peur de lui mais se souvint de l'agréable chaleur qu'avait procuré son rapprochement physique.

-Je...je m'excuse. Soupira-t-elle en s'étonnant elle-même de ce qu'elle avait dit

Son compagnon fut lui aussi surprit de sa réponse, il lâcha ses bras et prit la tête de son jouet dans ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Léa écarta ses lèvres sous la stupeur, ce qui laissait à Vincent la voie libre et introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche pour aller chercher celle de sa proie. Des sentiments confus envahirent Léa, comment un psychopathe tueur d'enfants pouvait l'embrasser alors qu'il ne savait rien d'elle et qu'il l'avait rencontré il y a quelques heures à peine ? Elle ne savait pas si elle devait apprécier ce geste ou le détester. Une chose était sûre, elle ne se débattit pas car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire contre lui. Puis, il se sépara des lèvres de son objet pour l'embrasser dans le cou, ce qui la fit frissonner et laisser échapper un petit cri.

-Ha ! V-Vincent, arrête, je t'en supplie. S'il te plaît arrête. Dit-elle en respirant bruyamment et en essayant d'éloigner la tête violette de son cou.

-Pourquoi arrêter alors que tu y prends plaisir ? Dit-il dans le creux de son oreille avant de mordiller doucement son lobe.

Léa émit un petit gémissement et lutta pour ne pas se déconnecter de la réalité.

-Je n'y prend absolument aucuns plaisirs ! Arrête ! Dégage !

-Je lis très bien sur ton visage et sur ton corps, tu ne peux pas me mentir. Dit-il en collant leur fronts.

Léa voulu répliquer mais rien ne sortait. D'un côté elle détestait ce type qui avait commis d'horribles actes mais d'un autre côté, la chaleur et l'affection qui lui donnait (du moins, ça ressemble à de l'affection), sans compter ses caresses et ses baisers experts, lui procurait un étrange sentiment de bien-être.

-Je vais te laisser, on se retrouve ce soir mon chaton. Lança Vincent en s'éloignant avec un sourire inquiétant.

-Attend ! Comment t'as fais pour connaître mon appart' et entrer alors que tu n'as pas la clé ?

-Je connais ces lieux mieux que tu ne le crois. Dit-il en gardant son sourire.

Léa le suivit jusque dans le salon et elle le voit repartir par la fenêtre qui était grande ouverte. Elle la referma et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, repensant à ce qui s'était passé. Elle finit par aller prendre une douche pour se changer les idées et vers 23h, elle sortit et se dirigea vers l'entrée principale mais elle se retrouva devant une bande de garçons de son lycée qui la dévisageait.

-Naaan, t'a accepté ce job ? T'es vraiment cheloue comme fille. Lança le plus large d'entre eux

-Aussi cheloue qu'une bande d'abrutis qui attendent devant une pizzeria à onze heures du soir ? Aller barrez vous !

Elle voulut forcer le passage mais l'un des garçons lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre, ce qui lui coupa le souffle.

-Respecte-nous un peu plus petite merde. Gronda son frappeur.

Léa se redressa et sentait la colère monter en elle, Purple Guy lui avait mis les nerfs en boules et elle se résigna à les frapper. Elle cogna leur mâchoires, leurs côtes et leur nez. Elle reçu de nombreux coups mais un gardien de la pizzeria s'interposa entre eux et les fit battre en retraite. Léa avait des hématomes sur le visage et sur le ventre. Sa lèvre s'était ouverte et son nez saignait un peu.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda le gardien

-Ouais, merci du coup de main.

-Bonne chance pour cette nuit, il y a un carton de pizza pour toi à l'intérieur. Dit-il en partant

Elle rentra et pris le carton et l'emporta dans son bureau. Elle mangea successivement les parts de pizza en attendant que minuit arrive.


	3. Chapter 3 Nuit 2

Dans le genre problèmes en série, mon personnage est championne! Je vous laisse vous délecter de ces petits moments XD

Léa avait mangé toute la pizza et scrutait les caméras en quête d'un mouvement des animaux qui n'étaient toujours pas passés en mode nuit. Elle redoutait néanmoins l'arrivée de Vincent, qui sait ce qu'il était capable de lui faire ? Soudain, elle entendit en bruit sourds et vaguement des voix masculines. Elle passa en revue toutes les caméras et elle s'aperçoit que les garçons qu'elle avait rencontré il y à deux heures étaient entrés par effraction dans le restaurant. Elle prit sa matraque et fonça dans le hall et frappa violemment l'un des garçons dans le dos qui se cambra. Elle se savait en position de faiblesse mais elle continuait à les frapper et à recevoir des coups toujours plus forts au visage et à la taille. Plus l'offensive se prolongeait, plus elle perdait en force et se recevait des coups, soudain, l'un des garçons lui saisi le cou et la souleva tandis qu'un de ses acolytes la frappa de plein fouet le ventre avec une batte de base-ball, ce qui coupa le souffle à Léa.

-Toi, tu va regretter de nous avoir frappé tout à l'heure ! Gronda celui qui l'étranglait.

Elle tentait désespérément de lui faire lâcher prise en essayant de desserrer son emprise.

Foxy fut le premier à s'activer, voyant la scène, il s'avança derrière Léa et prit le crâne de son bourreau dans sa patte ce qui le fit lâcher prise. Léa tomba lourdement à terre, toujours consciente.

-Tu devrais t'éloigner. Lui dis Foxy

Elle se colla au mur derrière lui et vit Freddy et les autres s'activer et s'avancer vers ses agresseurs. Foxy relâcha sa proie et se mit à emmètre un hurlement assez aigu et fort, suivit de Freddy, Bonnie et enfin Chica. Léa se boucha les oreilles et vit les garçons s'enfuir en courant. Quand les animatronics se retournèrent vers elle, elle vit que leur yeux avaient totalement changé : leur pupille était devenue blanche et le reste de l'œil avait viré au noir.

Elle perçut de la haine et de la violence des ces yeux, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et pria pour qu'ils retrouvent leur état normal avant qu'ils ne la tuent. Mais un bruit, semblable à celui d'un ordinateur qu'on redémarre retentit et les animatronics retrouvèrent leurs yeux normaux et constatèrent que Léa tremblait contre le mur.

-Léa ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda Chica

Léa releva la tête et remarqua vite qu'ils étaient redevenus comme la veille, elle sourit pitoyablement en toussant et en crachotant du sang suite aux nombreux coups qu'elle avait reçu. Freddy et Bonnie se sont avancés pour la soutenir et l'emmener s'asseoir sur la scène pendant que Chica courait pour trouver la trousse médicale.

-Bordel mais c'était qui ces types ? Grogna Foxy tandis que Chica revenait

avec la trousse dans les pattes.

-Des abrutis de mon lycée, on s'est battu un peu avant le début de la nuit.

Chica lui passa du désinfectant sur les plaies de son visage.

-Hé ça pique ! Dit elle

-C'est normal, tu en a d'autres ? Demanda Chica

-J'ai reçu de nombreux coups dans le ventre, notamment une batte de base-ball. Mais ça va passer.

-Foxy, va cherche une poche de froid ! Dit Bonnie

Ce dernier s'exécuta et revint rapidement avec la poche demandée et la plaqua contre le ventre mutilé de Léa qui frissonna à cause du froid.

-Ils ne reviendront pas de si tôt, crois-moi. Lui dit Freddy

-Je l'espère, merci de votre aide.

-C'est tout naturel, dommage qu'on ne puisse pas aller dans ton lycée pour tous leur faire peur jusqu'à ce qu'ils se chient tous dessus. Plaisanta Foxy

Léa imagina la scène et se mit à rire.

-Ouais c'est dommage, je l'avoue. Dit-elle.

Bonnie se mit à jouer l'air de I Can't Decide et Léa chanta doucement les paroles, suivie de Freddy. Ils ont ensuite commencé à danser jusqu'à la 5 heures.

-Tu devrais te lâcher comme ça plus souvent, tu rayonne ! Lui dit Foxy

-Bonne journée ! Repose toi ! Lui lança Chica

-Merci, merci à vous tous, vous êtes géniaux. Répondit Léa dans un sourire.

Les animatronics reprirent leurs places respectives et Léa retourna dans le bureau et découvrit Vincent qui regardait la caméra du hall.

-Bordel, t'es là depuis quand ?! S'énerva Léa, ce qui rouvrait les plaies de son visage.

Le tueur leva le nez des caméras et ferma les portes avant de s'approcher d'elle.

-Depuis que t'a quitté le bureau, tu t'es pris une bonne dérouillée. Dit-il avec un petit sourire

-Et ça te fais rire espèce de connard ?!

-Voyons, c'est quoi ce langage ? Moi qui voulais te féliciter de ta prestation sur scène. Répondit-il avec une fausse moue boudeuse

-Tu mens ! Pourquoi t'es ici ?

-Parce que je t'ai dis que reviendrais ce soir, maintenant, voyons voir ces petites plaies. Dit Vincent en couchant Léa sur le bureau et en commençant à lécher le sang qui coulait sur son visage et son cou.

Léa tenta de se défendre mais son prédateur bloquait le moindre de ses mouvements, elle laissa entendre quelques gémissements au plus grand plaisir de Vincent, qui releva la chemise de la jeune fille pour passer sa langue sur les hématomes de son ventre ce qui la fit se cambrer violemment.

-NON ! Arrête-toi, je t'en prie arrête ! Dit -elle avec une petite larme à l'œil

-Pourquoi tu t'obstines à refuser mes caresses, laisse-toi aller, tu verras, ça va te faire du bien. Répondit l'homme violet en léchant la larme de Léa et en débloquant son corps.

Léa se redressa, essoufflée et baissa sa chemise. Son visage avait viré au rouge sous l'effet des caresses de Vincent.

-Tu es tellement adorable, je compte revenir dans la journée, soit un peu moins froide envers moi. Dit Vincent en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres et en ouvrant les portes avant de partir.

Léa ne savait pas quoi faire et la sonnerie de six heures retentit. Elle courra dans son appartement et verrouilla la porte et la fenêtre avant de prendre un bain et finalement s'endormir dedans.

Oui y a vraiment des gens qui peuvent s'endormir dans leur bains! Et alors, y a des gens qui peuvent dormir n'importe où! Bref, je vous laisse la joie d'attendre la journée 3.


	4. Chapter 4 Journée 3

Attention! Ce chapitre va être chaud! prévoyez une bonne clim!

Léa se réveilla une heure après s'être endormie dans son bain et décida d'aller faire quelques courses pour préparer le déjeuner.

-Y a vraiment que moi pour m'endormir dans un bain... Grommela-t-elle en s'habillant.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la supérette située deux rues plus bas et acheta de quoi faire un curry de poulet au lait de coco. C'est quand elle passa à la caisse, qu'elle aperçu les garçons de la veille juste devant la sortie.

« Reste naturelle, surtout sois décontractée...reeeeeespire. » Se dit Léa en s'efforçant de rester calme.

Elle prit son sac de courses et passa devant les garçons comme si de rien n'était, mais quelques instants après qu'elle les aies dépassé, l'un d'entre eu l'interpella et Léa l'ignora tout en continuant à marcher. Ce n'est que quand elle entendit des pas précipités derrière elle qu'elle se mit à accélérer progressivement, puis à courir. Elle réussi tout de même à les semer une rue avant son appartement. Quand elle est rentrée dans son appartement, après avoir verrouillé la porte, elle fut prise d'une grande tristesse. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'un des animatronics soient là, pire, elle aurai aimé que Vincent soit avec elle. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de cet homme et elle avait l'impression que ça la tuait de l'intérieur. Pour éviter de ruminer ces idées noires, elle se décida à se préparer le repas. Elle était tellement absorbée par la finition de ce ragoût qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Vincent l'observait depuis quelques temps. Il s'approcha par derrière et prit une cuillère pour goûter au plat, ce qui surpris Léa qui fit un bond.

-Woah ! Mais c'est une manie chez toi de faire peur aux autres ?

-Non, ça m'amuse c'est tout. Répliqua le psychopathe avec un léger sourire.

-Hmpf, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Rien en particulier, mais je dois avouer que tu es une bonne cuisinière. Répondit Vincent en se léchant les lèvres.

Le visage de Léa vira au rouge sombre, elle prit deux assiettes et les remplies de riz et de curry et prépara une table pour deux.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, sans doute parce qu'elle trouvait à ce tueur quelque chose d'attirant. Vincent fut surpris de la voir agir de la sorte et ne comprenait pas totalement pourquoi elle faisait tout ça.

-Une assiette pour moi ? Demanda-t-il

-Non pour mon ami le fantôme. Assieds-toi et mange.

-Pourquoi faire ça alors que tu semble détester ma présence ?

-Je ne vais pas manger devant toi, c'est du respect pur et simple. Et non je ne déteste pas ta présence. Répliqua Léa un peu froidement.

Vincent se savait attirant, il avait déjà usé de ses charmes sur d'anciens gardiens de nuit et de nombreuses femmes et hommes pour assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles. Mais là, il sentait que c'était différent, il voulait, dans un coin de sa tête, rester auprès de cette lycéenne et de lui procurer bien-être et chaleur. Il ne voulait pas la violer, il ne voulait pas juste un rapport sexuelle avec elle. Il lui voulait du bien, lui un tueur d'enfants froid et avide de sexe. Il s'assit et commença à manger.

-C'est très bon, tu veux cuisiner plus tard ? Demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de dissimuler ses émotions

-Oui, je vais tenter une formation après mon BAC dans un resto et essayer de m'améliorer jusqu'à devenir une bonne cuisinière. Répondit la lycéenne en attendant des remarques désagréables, comme le faisaient chaque élèves de son lycée.

-Tu es sur la bonne voie, tu peux réussir là-dedans. Répondit Vincent en finissant son assiette et en se levant.

Léa se leva en même temps que lui et après avoir déposé son assiette, elle le vit en train de repartir. Elle ressentait un profond manque quand il n'était pas là, elle avait l'impression d'être vraiment seule au monde sans lui. N'y tenant plus, elle le prit par derrière et colla son visage à son dos. Vincent s'arrêta net et attendit une explication.

-Reste encore une peu s'il te plaît. Dit Léa d'une voix plaintive.

Vincent se retourna et la serra contre lui, il aimait autant qu'elle ce contact et comptait en profiter. Il passa une main dans le cou de la jeune fille et lui caressa la nuque du bout des doigts tandis que l'autre passa sur son dos.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est parce que je t'ai demandé d'être moins froide ? Demanda Vincent avec une voix douce.

-Non...c'est que... Léa se mit à sangloter, puis à pleurer contre le torse de l'objet de ses tourments.

-C'est que quoi ?

-Je...je crois que j'ai besoin de toi, je me sens tellement seule, les animatronics sont là aussi mais...Mais toi tu fais tellement plus ! Personne ne m'a jamais traité comme toi ! Alors tu peux te foutre de ma gueule autant que tu veux je m'en fous ! J'ai juste besoin de toi !

Vincent, choqué de cette déclaration, tenta tant de bien que mal de la réconforter.

-Shhhhh, aller calmes-toi, je suis là. Regarde moi s'il te plaît.

Malgré le ton doux qu'il avait prit, Léa avait trop honte pour montrer son visage trempé de larmes. Vincent lui pris alors doucement la tête entre les mains et essuya ses larmes en passant ses doigts dessus.

-Je ne me moquerais pas de toi, je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu aille mieux d'accord ?

Léa hocha la tête et laissa Vincent l'embrasser, ce fut un baiser tendre, rien à voir avec les précédents. Il décolla ses lèvres et porta Léa dans son lit, il s'allongea en restant collé à elle. Léa, respira l'odeur de cet homme violet, elle était agréable, indescriptible mais agréable. Vincent, n'y tenant plus, laissa apparaître une bosse dans son boxer, bosse que Léa remarqua. Elle s'accroupit face à Vincent qui s'était assis et qui semblait visiblement gêné.

-C'est, c'est à cause de moi ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Oui, et si tu continue à me regarder comme ça je vais finir par te sauter dessus ! Grogna un peu Vincent.

Léa s'approcha timidement et palpa le renflement de son pantalon en rougissant. Vincent lui prit la main et la maintient en l'air.

-Arrête ! Tu veux avoir mal ? Demanda Vincent assez agacé.

-Non, mais est-ce que tu veux...que je...enfin que je te caresse ? Demanda-t-elle en s'attendant à ce qu'il la couche sur le dos.

Vincent resta figé un moment, puis il se remit à parler.

-Après tout ce que je t'ai fais, tu veux me faire du bien ? Demanda-t-il assez confus

-O-oui, mais...je ne sais pas comment faire...

Confus, Vincent baissa un peu son pantalon et son boxer, laissant apparaître son sexe dressé. Léa, un peu gênée, détourna un instant le regard puis le porta sur le visage embarrassé de Vincent.

-Je, je vais te montrer...

Il lui prit les main et les enroula autour de son sexe, il lui montra les gestes à reproduire puis lâcha les mains de la jeune fille pour agripper les draps.

Léa continuait lentement de masturber Vincent quand celui-ci enfouit sa tête dans son épaule et saisi les bras de la jeune fille.

-Putain, je crois que ça vient, la vache qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! Haleta Vincent.

Léa continua jusqu'à ce que de petits filets de liquide blancs sortent du sexe de Vincent qui laissa échapper un gémissement. Léa contempla ce qu'elle avait fait et regarda ses mains, légèrement tachées de ce liquide.

-Essuie toi-les, bon sang qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien ! Dit Vincent en la prenant dans ses bras, un peu essoufflé.

-C'était...c'était bien ?

-Ho oui, maintenant, est ce que tu veux que te te rende la pareille ? Demanda-t-il en s'écartant un peu.

-Fais ce que tu veux.

Toujours dans l'action, Vincent la coucha lentement sur le dos et baissa le pantalon et la culotte de la jeune fille. Il passa ses doigts experts d'abords autour du sexe de la jeune fille, puis, sentant qu'elle ne l'arrêterait pas, glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur.

-Ha ! Vin-Vincent !

Il l'embrassa pour étouffer ses cris, puis, n'y tenant plus, descendit sa tête entre les jambes de Léa et passa sa langue là où étaient ses doigts. Léa se cambra et prit les cheveux violets de son compagnon.

-Vincent, HA ! Je crois, que je ne tiendrais plus longtemps...HAAA !

Vincent, qui avait accéléré les mouvement, provoqua chez Léa une puissante décharge électrique qui la fit se cambrer et crier de plaisir.

Vincent remonta et enlaça sa petite protégée qui respirait rapidement.

-Voilà...on est quitte maintenant. Repose-toi avant cette nuit. Dit-il en l'embrassant.

Léa s'endormit, épuisée par ce qui s'était passé. Vincent resta auprès d'elle jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, et la réveilla lentement avant de partir avant elle. Léa, qui ne sentait plus la présence de Vincent, s'habilla à la hâte avec l'uniforme et pris la direction du restaurant, complètement détendue suite aux événements.

« J'espère qu'il reviendra... » Se dit-elle en s'installant dans le bureau.


	5. Chapter 5 Nuit 3

Bien évidement sinon c'est pas drôle, les emmerdes vont arriver. Celui qui reconnait sa poisse dedans doit lâcher un commentaire! ( et le justifier comme ça c'est plus marrant ^w^)

Il était une heure du matin et Vincent n'était toujours pas arrivé. Puisque les animatronics s'étaient activés, Léa décida d'aller les voir.

-Salut ! Lança-t-elle sur un ton enjoué

-Hey t'as bonne mine ! Il s'est passé quoi, t'as rencontré quelqu'un ? Plaisanta Bonnie

Léa se figea un instant et feint un éclat de rire, ce qui laissa Bonnie un peu suspicieux mais ne le fit pas insister pour autant.

-Nan sérieusement, t'a rencontré un gars ? Ou une fille peut être ? Plaisanta à son tour Foxy

-Arrêtez un peu, vous voyez bien qu'elle est gênée ! Répliqua Freddy

-Merci de ton soutient Freddy.

Léa regarda derrière l'épaule de Freddy et aperçu un enfant couvert de plaies, celui-ci s'approcha d'elle en pointant du doigt l'arrière de son épaule.

-Cet homme, tues-le. Demanda l'enfant et répétant cette phrase.

L'enfant fut rejoins par deux autres garçons et une autre fille de son âge et s'approchèrent de Léa qui était paralysée par la peur. Les animatronics, ne voyant qu'au dernier moment ces enfants morbides, ne purent rien faire. Vincent, qui observait la scène depuis le bout du couloir, fonça se mettre devant la jeune fille et se mit en position défensive.

-Laissez-là ! Elle n'a rien à voir avec moi ! Hurla-t-il

Les enfants battirent retraite et l'ancien tueur prit Léa dans ses bras pour la réconforter et les animatronics assistèrent à la scène avec stupeur.

-Le type que t'as rencontré...c'est lui ?! S'exclamèrent-t-ils en même temps

-Oui, mais je vous assure qu'il peut changer ! S'il vous plaît ne lui faites pas de mal ! Supplia la lycéenne presque aux bords des larmes.

-Si vous voulez faire du mal à quelqu'un, ne lui en faites pas, je suis le seul fautif. Renchérit Vincent.

Mais les yeux des animaux commencèrent à virer au noir car les enfants semblaient entrer en eux. Vincent tira Léa en arrière et l'emmena dans le bureau et ferma les portes.

-Comment on va faire ? On est coincé ! Sanglota Léa

-On doit survivre jusqu'à six heures, surveille les caméras, je surveille les couloirs.

Léa scruta attentivement chaque mouvements des animaux et ils échappèrent de justesse à la venue de Foxy et de Chica. La batterie commençait sérieusement à diminuer quand six heures sonna enfin. Complètement épuisée psychologiquement, Léa manqua de peu de se prendre un mur, ce qui poussa Vincent à la porter dans ses bras jusque dans sa chambre où il la déposa doucement et en la laissant se lover contre lui.

-Vincent ? Demanda-t-elle, sur le point de s'endormir

-Oui ?

-...je t'aimes. Fini-t-elle par dire en s'endormant.

L'homme violet déposa un baiser sur son front avant de s'endormir à son tour.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Léa.


	6. Chapter 6 Journée 4

Une fanfic d'une fangirl d'un personnage ne serait rien sans une partie de jambes en l'air XD. Aller c'est moi qui régale, éclatez-vous!

Le pseudo couple dormit jusqu'à midi, plus précisément jusqu'à ce que Vincent veuille aller aux toilettes. Quand il revint dans la chambre, il observa la manière dont Léa se levait sans être totalement réveillée, et il la trouva quand même adorable même si ses mouvements étaient gauches.

-Coucou Vincent. Dit-elle en souriant.

Il lui répondit avec un baiser et un sourire.

-Coucou petit chat.

Léa se mit à imiter un chat en prenant ses mains pour des pattes et en faisant une petite tête mignonne.

-Meow ! Fit-elle.

Vincent lui frotta la tête et l'aida à se lever complètement. Léa, prit des affaires de civil et alla dans la salle de bains avec une serviette.

-Je vais prendre un bain...

Vincent acquiesça et Léa disparu dans la salle de bains. Elle se déshabilla et fit couler l'eau chaude dans la baignoire. Elle s'installa dedans quand Vincent entra sans prévenir. Par pudeur, Léa cacha tout ce qu'elle pouvait avec ses mains.

-En général, quand on prend un bain, on le prend seul. Intervint la jeune fille

-Certaines personnes prennent des bains à deux quand ils en ont envie, et je fais partie de ces personnes-la. Répliqua-t-il

Il retira sa chemise en premier, laissant voir un torse aux muscles fins que Léa trouvait à son goût. Elle continua de le regarder jusqu'à ce que celui-ci fit tomber au sol son pantalon et son boxer et de rentrer dans l'eau chaude.

Léa replia ses jambes et regarda ailleurs, assez gênée. Vincent, lui, s'étalait dans la baignoire, laissant chaque parties de son corps exposée à la lycéenne qui, si elle le pouvait, les rendrai invisibles.

-Détends-toi, je ne vais pas te manger, quoique je te trouve plutôt appétissante. Lança Vincent sur le ton de la rigolade

-C'est la première fois que je prend mon bain avec quelqu'un...

L'homme violet se pencha en avant pour embrasser la jeune fille, d'abords sur la bouche et ensuite dans le cou. Puis il la fit pivoter pour qu'elle colle son dos à son torse, ayant ainsi une prise.

-Détends-toi, vraiment, si tu ne veux rien faire, tu n'as qu'à me le dire. Je ne veux pas te forcer.

-C'est que...j'ai jamais été aussi proche physiquement et mentalement de quelqu'un d'aussi bien foutu que toi !

-Merci du compliment, on peut aussi dire que tu es bien foutue aussi. Dit-il en passant l'un de ses doigts sur l'un des seins de Léa.

Léa frissonna et se retourna pour coller sa tête contre le torse chaud et mouillé du Purple Guy.

-Tu es réellement adorable, mais tu es tendue, je vais te faire un massage.

Vincent se leva, enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et prit Léa dans ses bras en lui déposant une serviette sur elle. Il la coucha sur le ventre dans la chambre.

-Je vais te masser, laisse-moi faire d'accord ?

-O-oui. Fit-elle, un peu embarrassée.

Et étonnamment, Vincent massait très bien, ses mains appuyaient sur les zones à détendre avec une dextérité incroyable. Au bout d'un moment, il se mit à trembler en se souvenant que la jeune fille était nue. Sentant qu'il tremblait, Léa se releva un peu.

-Tu veux qu'on échange les rôles ? Demanda-t-elle timidement

-Oui, fais comme tu veux. Dit-il, un peu hésitant.

Léa, avant de se redresser complètement, enroula sa serviette au-dessus de sa poitrine et laissa Vincent s'allonger.

-Heu, je peux m'installer comme je veux ? Demanda-t-elle, toujours un peu timide

-Je t'ai dis de faire ce que tu voulais. Répliqua-t-il

Elle s'assit donc sur les fesses de l'homme violet, cachées sous la serviette et se mit à masser le dos assez musclé de Vincent. Elle connaissait des techniques de massage et massait donc presque aussi bien que son compagnon. Soudain, elle sentit que Vincent n'en pouvait plus, elle se suréleva un peu et son compagnon se retourna pour l'approcher de lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il inversa leur position et la coucha sur le dos, ce qui fit glisser leurs serviettes sur les draps.

-C'est impossible de résister... Dit-il un peu dans le vague.

-Fait, fait doucement alors s'il te plaît.

Léa venait de donner l'autorisation à Vincent de lui prendre ce qu'elle avait en elle. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il allait prendre la virginité d'une lycéenne et elle lui en avait donné le droit.

-Oui, tout ce que tu veux.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et dans le creux de l'épaule. Il passa sa langue entre les seins de la jeune fille qui gémit de plaisir. Il pinça un peu ses tétons et les embrassa. Il fit passer ses mains sur les hanches, puis autour du sexe de Léa qui redoubla de gémissements.

-Ha ! Vincent !

Il se mit à écarter les jambes de la lycéenne et lui pris les mains.

-Désolé, ça va faire un peu mal au début...

Il s'enfonça en elle lentement, pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer.

Léa cria tant elle avait mal et tant cette douleur était agréable. Il s'enfonça un peu plus puis entièrement en elle.

-Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il, pantelant.

-Aaaaaah, oui, oui je vais bien... Dit-elle en ruisselant de sueur.

Il bougea doucement, se forçant à ne pas aller trop vite pour brusquer sa protégée, puis il donna un coup de reins qui la fit se cambrer. Il recommença plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle de plaisir.

-Aaaaaah, haaaaaa, Vin-Vincent, merci...

Il ne put répondre car il en voulait plus, mais il se retira quand même. Il amena Léa contre son torse et la serra.

-Merci, je sais comme ça a été dur pour toi...

-Je t'ai dis que je ferai doucement. Répondit-il avec un ton doux.

Sentant qu'il n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout, Léa pressa un peu le sexe dur de son amant qui voûta le dos.

-Je peux, le faire pour toi si tu veux. Dit-elle en approchant le visage du sexe violet.

-Ne te force pas tu...

Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase car elle lécha le sexe de Vincent qui grogna de plaisir. Elle continua lentement de passer sa langue dessus tout en le pressant avec ses mains jusqu'à ce que le liquide blanc sorte.

Elle se releva pour coller ses lèvres à celles de son partenaire qui l'intensifia avec sa langue.

-Merci de l'avoir fait pour moi... Dit-il

-Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que tu fais...Dit-elle en somnolant un peu.

Il la colla à lui et la fit glisser sous les couvertures.

-Repose-toi un peu.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, elle dormit jusqu'au moment de retourner au restaurant.

-Je reste avec toi ce soir, je ne veux pas que tu sois seule cette nuit.

-D'accord.

Il la prit par la main et ils s'installèrent dans le bureau, en attendant que la nuit commence.


	7. Chapter 7 Nuit 4

Un petit chapitre tout simple avant la fin de l'histoire... Bonne lecture!

La nuit avait commencée très rapidement, Chica et Bonnie étaient les premiers à se mettre en marche et ils firent énormément d'allers et venues devant les portes qui se fermaient dès qu'ils étaient trop proches. La concentration de Léa lui faisait oublier un peu la peur qu'elle ressentait : eux qui voulaient lui redonner le goût de vivre, les voilà en train d'essayer de la tuer parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un tueur d'enfants.

Elle avait rouvert les portes pour économiser de la batterie, mais Vincent referma aussitôt la porte de gauche.

-On va pas tenir à ce rythme ! Lui lança-t-elle

Mais le bruit du crochet de Foxy qui grattait sur la porte métallique lui fit comprendre pourquoi il l'avait refermé.

-On ne peut pas les raisonner ? Vraiment pas ? Fini-t-elle par demander.

-Si tu as une chance qui s'apparente à du miracle.

-Y a vraiment que moi pour me fourrer dans de telles situations... Soupira Léa

Vincent l'enlaça et la berça un peu.

-Si je disais que c'est le destin qui l'avait décidé, je trouverais ça un peu niais. Alors on va dire que c'est juste le hasard. Souffla-t-il

-Ouais, c'est juste le hasard...

Le rire de Freddy les fit se relever en un quart de seconde et ils verrouillèrent les portes, puis Léa checka la batterie .

-Merde merde merde, il reste 5 % de batterie et il est que cinq heures ! Où sont les autres ?

-Tous sur la scène, j'ouvre les portes. Annonça l'homme violet.

Mais même avec les portes ouvertes, la batterie continuait de diminuer. Et quand toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, Léa fonça se cacher sous le bureau en forçant Vincent à faire de même. Les bruits lourds et robotisés des pas de Freddy parvinrent aux oreilles de Léa qui s'efforçait de regarder Vincent, qui tenait fermement sa main pour ne faire aucuns bruits.

Elle vit les pattes de Freddy et celles de Chica passer et repasser devant le bureau sans qu'aucuns d'entre eux ne pensent à vérifier le bureau. Et après d'interminables minutes, les animaux quittèrent le bureau pour retourner sur la scène quand la sonnerie de six heures retentit. Le son était simple mais aux oreilles de Léa, c'était le son de la fin de la terreur. Vincent sortit en premier pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien partis et il invita Léa à sortir.

-Ce soir c'est le dernier soir... Dit Léa

Vincent ne répondit pas et accompagna la jeune fille jusque dans son lit où il la laissa dormir aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait.


	8. Chapter 8 Journée 5

WOUHOU! Dernière journée de boulot pour notre héroïne! Un peu de romantisme, ça ne fait de mal à personne!(si?)

Léa se réveilla à midi et constata que Vincent s'était assoupis à côté d'elle. Elle voulu lui déposer une couverture sur les épaules mais celui-ci se met à émerger.

-Ho, désolée...

-C'est rien, je suis habitué à peu dormir. Répondit l'homme violet en l'embrassant.

-...je vais prendre un bain, tu voudras qu'on sorte un peu après ? Demanda la lycéenne

-Oui, ha je nous ai réservé un petit resto avant cette nuit, ça te tente ? Je peux annuler si tu veux...

-Ho c'est super ! Mais au fait, tu as un boulot ?

-Oui et j'ai même mon propre appartement, tu pourra venir de temps en temps si tu en as envie.

-Surtout si on survis. Répliqua-t-elle en feignant un rire que Vincent eu du mal à accompagner.

Léa se dirigea vers la salle de bain et entra dans son bain, avant d'être rejoint par Vincent qui voulait profiter de la dernière journée en temps que gardienne de nuit de Léa. Maintenant qu'elle s'était habituée à sa présence, elle avait moins honte de lui dévoiler son corps. Vincent prit le gel douche et l'appliqua sur tout le corps de la jeune fille qui frissonna quand même un peu à ce contact. Il donna ensuite le gel à Léa.

-C'est à toi maintenant. Dit-il avec un petit sourire gourmand.

Tout de même timide, elle passa ses mains sur le corps de Vincent. D'abord ses bras, ensuite son dos et son torse qu'elle descendit lentement et enfin ses jambes. Vincent appréciait la sensation de la peau de Léa contre la sienne, ça lui rappelait ces quelques souvenirs de ses parents, décédés depuis un moment maintenant. Ils se rincèrent mutuellement et entreprirent le concours de celui qui faisait mousser le shampoing dans leur cheveux le plus rapidement. Une fois qu'ils s'étaient complètement rincés et séchés, Vincent enlaça Léa pendant un petit moment.

-Léa...

-Oui ?

-Si on survit ce soir, tu voudras qu'on continue de se voir ? Sa voix était un peu hésitante.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne voudrais plus te voir ? Lâcha-t-elle

-Tu voudrais sûrement éviter d'avoir des ennuis au lycée à cause de moi...

-Je m'en fous de ces cons puisque tu es là. Dit-elle en l'embrassant timidement.

Vincent lui rendit son baiser et la regarda avec un sourire joueur.

-Si on survit, je pourrai peut-être te dégoter un petit job là où je travaille.

-Et c'est quoi comme genre de job ?

-Tu le sauras si tu survis ! Lança-t-il.

Pour se venger, Léa essaya de la chatouiller mais pas de bol pour elle, il ne craignait pas les guillis, mais elle si, alors il en profita jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter.

-Sensible hein ? Dit-il sur un ton joueur

-Hahaha, oui je suis très sensible, je t'en prie arrête ! Lui répondit Léa à moitié morte de rire.

-Tu est vraiment une copine unique. Dit-il

-Tu me considère comme ta copine ?

-Bien sûr si tu en a envie.

Léa lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser avant de se rhabiller tout les deux avec l'uniforme du Freddy Frazbear Pizzeria et sortirent tous les deux en ville jusqu'au moment du dîner.

-C'est pas un grand restaurant mais c'est assez bon et pas trop cher. Dit-il en lui présentant l'établissement pour la faire rire.

-Le genre de restaurant agréable ! Répondit-elle en rigolant

Il s'installèrent et commandèrent une petite assiette de pâte en entrée suivie d'un poisson farci avec des légumes et du fromages et Vincent prit un tiramisu alors que Léa choisit un panna cota. En attendant l'arrivée de chaque plats, Vincent prenait la main de Léa et la caressait doucement.

Les plats étaient tous de bonne qualité et au moment du dessert, Léa se mit à rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Demanda Vincent qui ne comprenait pas l'hilarité de la situation.

-Le tiramisu, en italien ça veut dire « Tire-moi vers le haut » si on traduit littéralement. En Italie, puisqu'ils utilisent un café bien plus fort qu'ici et beaucoup d'amaretto, ce dessert est aussi considéré comme aphrodisiaque. Répondit-elle en évitant d'éclater de rire

Vincent se mit à rigoler aussi et regarda son tiramisu.

-Ha bah tu m'apprend un truc, jme coucherais moins con ce soir !

-SI on arrive à se coucher. Répondit la lycéenne en continuant de rire.

Il mangèrent leur desserts et attendaient l'addition quand Léa vit débarquer le groupe de garçons qui l'avait malmenée l'autre soir ce qui la fit changer d'expression tout de suite.

-T'as vu un fantôme où quoi ? Demanda Vincent

-Non, les garçons qui m'avaient frappé il y a quelques nuits...et merde ils se ramènent.

Vincent rapprocha subitement le visage de Léa du sien pour l'embrasser pile quand les brutes passèrent devant eux et les remarquèrent.

-Depuis quand les mecs s'intéressent à une merde dans ton genre ? Lança l'un des garçons.

Vincent lui offrit un magnifique doigt d'honneur avant de se lever pour leur faire face.

-C'est elle que tu traites de merde ? Lança Vincent sur un ton froid en lui décochant un regard mauvais dont le blanc luisait.

-Ouais pourquoi ? Tu veux te battre ? Viens dehors on t'attends.

Vincent donna l'argent à la serveuse qui ne savait pas ce qui se tramait et sortit avec Léa un peu plus loin devant le restaurant.

-Bon, on a une heure avant de partir au boulot. Dit Vincent à l'intention de sa nouvelle petite amie

-T'as laaarge le temps de les envoyer à l'hosto. Répondit Léa en narguant les brutes qui s'étaient plantés devant eux.

Léa recula un peu et s'assit sur un muret pour admirer le spectacle : Vincent qui esquivait sans mal les coups lents et pataud de ses adversaires et qui répliquait avec des coups bien placés. Les garçons, bien amochés, partirent en courant au bout de quinze minutes.

Vincent, assez fier, souleva Léa par la taille et l'embrassa.

-Mon premier cadeau en temps que petit-ami ! Lança-t-il

-Le plus beau cadeau que l'on ne m'aie jamais fait ! Répondit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils marchèrent avec entrain jusqu'à arriver devant le restaurant, où ils adoptèrent instantanément une attitude sérieuse.

-Aller, c'est parti ! Lança Vincent

-Ouais, c'est parti.


	9. Chapter 9 Bad ending

Voilà la bad ending, sortez vos mouchoirs les gens!

Les animatronics se sont vite mis en marche, et ils prenaient un malin plaisir à attaquer le couple simultanément. Mais Freddy était le pire, son rire malsain les induisait parfois en erreur et faisait parfois gâcher quelques précieux pourcents de batterie. À trois heures du matin, il restait 60 % de batterie.

-Avec un peu de chance on pourra s'en sortir, mais il faudra laisser les portes ouvertes et laisser les caméras le plus longtemps possible. Décréta Vincent.

-Si ceux-là se décidaient à faire une pause...On ne stresserait pas autant !

Vincent se pencha pour déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa partenaire et retourna surveiller les couloirs. Léa suivait les ordres de Vincent et utilisait très peu puis plus du tout les caméras, préférant privilégier les portes. Deux heures passèrent sans que les animaux ne fassent un geste où émettent un son et il restait 40 % de batterie.

-On va réussir ! Lança Léa avec un sourire qui s'éteint aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Freddy et Chica étaient à la porte de gauche tandis que Bonnie et Foxy étaient à celle de droite. Les portes se refermèrent mais Freddy tenait une sorte de générateur dans ses pattes.

-Vincent...c'est fini, on va mourir...Dit Léa avec une voix qu'elle voulait calme

-Oui, on va mourir,je suis désolé. Lui répondit-t-il

-C'est pas grave, c'est la vie. Je veux juste qu'on s'embrasse une dernière fois s'il te plaît.

-Aucuns soucis.

Vincent l'enlaça et l'embrassa, même quand Freddy brisa le boîtier, même quand la lumière s'éteignit, même si les animatronics riaient, il ne la lâchait pas et continuait de l'embrasser en la regardant dans les yeux. Ses yeux blancs brillaient dans le noir et donnait un magnifique éclat aux yeux marron de la jeune fille qui n'oubliera jamais ces yeux, ce corps, cette voix. Cette personne, elle ne l'oublierais jamais, même en mourant. Elle pardonnerait également à Freddy et sa bande d'avoir voulu les tuer car elle savait que c'était les enfants plein de haine envers son amant qui avaient pris le contrôle des animaux mais que leur réaction était normale.

Le bruit lourd des pas de Freddy et de Bonnie s'approchèrent lentement de part et d'autres des deux gardiens. Vincent s'écarta légèrement de Léa pour murmurer quelques simples mots avant de continuer son baiser.

-Je suis désolé.

Les deux animatronics transpercèrent le torse de chair des deux humains pour leur broyer le cœur. Quand ils retirèrent leur pattes ensanglantées, les couple bascula sur le côté, toujours collés l'un contre l'autre. Il s'éteignirent en même temps e tout en se regardant.

Six heures du matin sonna et les animaux reprirent leur état normal et qu'ils virent ce qu'ils avaient fait, ils hurlèrent de tristesse et de culpabilité : ils avaient tué la personne à qui ils voulaient à tout pris redonner le goût de vivre et ils l'avaient finalement achevé avec la personne qui allait la sauver de ce cercle vicieux.

Les animatronics s'arrachèrent les circuits mutuellement sous le coup de l'émotion et tombèrent autour du couple mort il y a peu. Les esprits des enfants, quant à eux, contemplèrent cet horrible spectacle sans arriver à pleurer ou à se réjouir, ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils y ai autant de victimes. Ils s'élevèrent dans le ciel en ruminant les horreurs qu'ils avaient créées.


	10. Chapter 10 Good ending

Et voilà la good ending! L'épilogue va suivre dans le chapitre suivant. J'espère que ça vous plait!

Les animatronics étaient très actifs et faisaient user beaucoup de batterie, à cinq heures du matin, il restait 5 % de batterie et Léa se leva d'un bond vers l'une des portes. Vincent lui attrapa le bras et la força à rester dans le bureau.

-Je vais aller les résonner moi ! On va crever si on reste là ! Alors reste ici si tu veux mais moi je sort ! Dit Léa avec une voix forte et assurée

-Tu n'iras pas les voir toute seule ! Je m'en veux déjà assez d'avoir fait autant de mauvaises actions dans ma vie parce que tu m'a ouvert les yeux et je ne tient pas à te perdre donc je t'accompagne même si tu me cloue sur la chaise ! Lui répondit Vincent sur le même ton

-Très bien, mais tu me laisse gérer la situation même si ça dégénère !

Ils sortirent tout les deux d'un pas assuré et ils se pointèrent devant les animatronics dont les yeux noirs avec un petit point blanc leur donnaient un air possédé.

Léa se dressa de toute sa hauteur et parla clairement mais sans agresser les animaux.

-Écoutez-moi, je sais que vous en voulez à Vincent parce qu'il vous a tué lors d'un anniversaire et votre réaction est normale. Je comprend ce que ça fait d'en vouloir à quelqu'un parce qu'ils nous a fait du mal parce que je l'ai vécu ! Mais ce que j'ai vu, c'est que les personnes peuvent changer avec le temps et en faisant les bonnes rencontres. Regardez Vincent, sont attitude a changé depuis la première fois que je l'ai rencontré ici ! Au début il s'amusait avec mon corps et mes nerfs, mais très vite, mes sentiments on changés envers lui, tout comme son attitude et ses sentiments envers moi. Les gens peuvent changer et vous aussi vous le pouvez, je sais que c'est dur pour vous car vous êtes des victimes innocentes mais je vous en prie, laissez les animatronics en dehors de ça, vous vous en servez comme d'une arme et ça va vous rendre mauvais, peut-être même autant que Vincent quand il vous a tué !

Les yeux de animatronics beuguèrent un peu puis ils reprirent leur couleur normales. Ils mirent un petit moment avant de reprendre leur comportement habituel et de comprendre la situation. Les enfants quant à eux, s'approchèrent de Léa sans émaner de colère.

-Regardez-le, il a changé…

Les enfants le dévisagèrent et semblaient presque lire en lui. Après un court instant, ils prirent un air à la fois étonné et désolé.

-Elle a raison...vous avez raison, il a changé. Nous sommes vraiment désolés d'avoir fait ça. Dirent en cœur les enfants

-Moi aussi je suis désolé. Dit Vincent

Les enfants s'approchèrent de lui et lui firent un câlin avant de s'élever dans le ciel ils avaient enfin trouvé le repos. Freddy lui, pris Léa dans ses bras tellement fort qu'elle crû qu'il allait lui broyer les côtes.

-T'as raison ma petite, les gens changent avec le temps ! Lui dit Freddy

Chica, Bonnie et Foxy s'ajoutèrent à Freddy qui avait entre temps pris Vincent avec lui pour fêter leur adieux et leur victoire dignement. Ils avaient réussis à redonner le goût de vivre à Léa.

Quand ils quittèrent la pizzeria après avoir encaissé l'argent (attend c'est mérité là), Vincent raccompagna Léa chez elle. Au pas de la porte, Léa se tourna pour l'embrasser.

-Reposes-toi, tu reprend les cours demain.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire.

-Au fait, je passerai te prendre après tes cours, je te montrerais l'endroit où je travaille.

-Là où tu pourrais me dégoter un job à mi-temps ? Ça marche !

Ils sourirent avant de se donner un petit bout de papier où étaient inscrits leurs numéros respectifs et de se dire au revoir.


	11. Chapter 11 épilogue

Et ouiiiiii voilà l'épilogue! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Vincent vint effectivement chercher Léa à la fin de ses cours. Elle portait un manteau long et noir avec un jean bleu et des petite bottes de cuire fourrées. Le tout décoré d'une écharpe en laine et d'un petit bonnet assortit.

Il la souleva pour la faire tourner et il l'embrassa sous les regards médusés des autres élèves.

-On est observés. Fit remarquer l'homme violet avec un sourire

-Rien à faire, ils s'y habitueront. Lui Répondit la lycéenne avec un grand sourire.

-Comme promis, je vais t'emmener à mon lieux de travail. Dit-il

-Génial !

-Et tu est très jolie comme ça. Renchéri-t-il avec un sourire

-Toi aussi tu l'es !

En effet, la veste en cuir et les bottes noires en cuir avec de petits talons avec un jean classique allaient à merveille à Vincent.

Vincent prit la rue principale puis traversa plusieurs petites rues jusqu'à arriver dans une rue où plein de boutiques et salles diverse se collent. Il s'arrêta devant une salle à la devanture noir et violette.

-''Purple club'', tu as choisi ce job pour son nom ?

Vincent rigola et Léa remarqua qu'il y avait des dessins de personnes accrochées à des barres et elle eu un déclic.

-Nan, ne me dis pas que c'est...

-Et si ! Aller viens, je vais te présenter au patron.

Il la tira à l'intérieur et elle découvrit un immense bar devant lequel des petits espaces munis de divans et un grand espace vide devant une scène munie de deux barres métalliques dans chacune des extrémités droites et gauche du devant et un espace réservé aux musiciens était à l'arrière.

Léa imagina Vincent dans une tenue sexy en train de danser sur la scène et chassa cette pensée immédiatement.

-Ha salut Vincent ! Tu vas bien ? Et c'est la fille dont tu m'avais parlé ? Demanda un homme de la même taille que Vincent avec les cheveux noirs, courts et ébouriffés habillé d'une tenue de serveur un peu courte.

-Salut Franck ! Ouais tout va bien, elle est mignonne hein ?

Il observa Léa de haut en bas et réfléchit un instant.

-Retire ton manteau. Finit-il par dire.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle

-C'est juste pour voir un peu mieux ton corps, je ne vais rien te faire. Déclara-t-il

-T'as intérêt, elle est à moi ! Dit Vincent en collant Léa contre lui.

Léa rougis puis retira son manteau, elle portait un manche trois-quarts en dégradé bleu bleu foncé.

-Effectivement elle pourrait être apte à faire ce job. Attend, je vais te chercher ta tenue. Dis Franck en quittant la pièce.

-T'aurais pus me prévenir que c'était un job de ce genre ! Souffla Léa

-Je voulais te faire la surprise ! Répondit Vincent en rigolant.

Franck réapparu avec une jupe noire plissée courte avec un shorty intégré et un haut corseté noir avec quelques petits nœuds.

-Va l'essayer, et fais vite, c'est bientôt l'heure du service !

-O-Oui !

Léa se hâta d'aller dans les vestiaires et d'enfiler sa tenue. Une fois ceci fait, elle se regarda dans le miroir et se rendit compte que cette tenue mettait bien ses formes en valeur. Elle sortit gênée et découvrit Vincent, torse-nu avec un pantalon et une casquette de policier noirs.

-Wow, tu vas avoir du succès toi ! Lança Franck

-Peut être même autant que moi ! Rigola Vincent

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Léa

-Parce que c'est lui qui est le plus demandé dans le bar !

À ce moment là, des clients , hommes et femmes, homos où hétéros entrèrent dans la salle et réclamèrent le show. D'autres danseurs et chanteurs débarquèrent et s'installèrent sur la scène.

-Je suis censée faire quoi moi ? Demanda Léa, un poil nerveuse

-Tu va aller chanter, et n'oublie pas de te déhancher ! Lança Vincent en montant sur la scène.

Léa trouvait que Vincent resplendissait sur la scène, pas étonnant que pleins de monde, dont elle avaient succombé à son charme. Elle alla avec les chanteurs qui lui lancèrent des encouragements. La musique débuta et les danseurs s'activèrent, Léa reconnu les notes de Tongue twister de CashCash mais appréciant beaucoup cette chanson, elle se prit au jeu, oubliant l'endroit et se mit à chanter tout en adoptant la gestuelle appropriée.

 _-I want your tongue twister, you got my body shaking head spiner_

 _I want it I want it one more time_

 _I can't fight the feeling of your tongue twister_

 _I want it I want it_

Vincent se déchaînait comme un dieux et au moment de chanter à son tour, il emmena Léa sur le devant de la scène en la faisant danser avec lui sous les acclamations et les applaudissements du public.

 _-Wanna get you on a tongue twister, tied up in a tongue twister_

 _Wanna get you on a tongue twister, tied up in a tongue twister_

Léa s'était prise au jeu et continua de chanter en dansant sensuellement avec lui.

 _-I wanna get you on a tongue twister, tied up in a tongue twister_

 _Wanna get you on a tongue twister, tied up in a tongue twister_

Léa enchaînait les danses et les chants jusqu'à ce que les derniers clients partent. Vincent était époustouflé de sa performance, tout comme le reste du staff.

-J'ai jamais vu une nouvelle recrue être autant aimée du public dès sa première apparition ! Lança l'un des chanteurs

-Ouais t'était top ! Renchérit Franck

-C'est officiel, tu fais partie du groupe ! Dit Vincent en la surélevant.

Léa se sentait extraordinairement bien, se sentir acceptée et aimée par autant de monde lui faisait chaud au cœur. Elle discuta un peu avec le reste du staff avant de repartir chez elle avec Vincent.

-Tu était vraiment craquante dans cette tenue, une vraie petite bombe. Lança Vincent en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Merci, toi aussi tu était canon comme ça, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ais du succès.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu es la seule qui brille à mes yeux. Lui répondit-il en l'enlaçant.

Une fois devant chez Léa, le couple s'embrassa longuement avant de se séparer.

-On se revoit plus tard hein ? Demanda l'homme violet en connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Ouais ça marche. Lui répondit-t-elle en souriant.

Léa retourna dans sa chambre et se coucha dans son lit. Elle était enfin acceptée et avait la sensation d'avoir enfin trouvée sa place.

« Ce type est vraiment formidable... » Pensa-t-elle en s'endormant.


	12. Chapter 12 Petit message

Voilà, c'est ma première fanfic sur fnaf. Je vous laisse choisir quelle fin vous convient le mieux parce que moi j'ai du mal à me décider.

Je compte peut être écrire des petites scène plus tard alors soyez à l'affût ^w^!


End file.
